


Guts To Say Anything

by SunshineGunner



Category: Fearless Vampire Killers (Band)
Genre: 2016, Backstage, Concert, Confessing Crush, F/M, Fluff, Other, Romance, also posted on other sites, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7086283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineGunner/pseuds/SunshineGunner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before one of your concerts (you're a member of FVK somehow (don't ask me how because I don't know)), you and Kier are talking backstage in your dressing room, and the fact that you have an overwhelming crush on him is on your mind and bugging you so much that it affects the conversation, and he notices. He manages to get out what's bugging you and lets you know in a cute way that he feels the same before you go on stage.</p><p>Has fluff in it, now that I think about it, and a swear word or two, but barely any romance for some reason so if you're not into too much of it you'll probably be fine with reading this. Black Veil Brides make an appearance for 10 seconds. Meant to be male x female, but whatever makes you happy.</p><p>Title from the song Guts by All Time Low ft. Cassadee Pope. Enjoy, xo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guts To Say Anything

You and Kier are talking backstage, in his dressing room, and you're talking about something and he notices there's something bothering you, which is the fact that you like him and you're thinking about it and how you're too nervous to say anything, plus never get the chance to.

 

"Haha, yeah.." you smile, then it goes away and you look down.

Kier looks at you, and asks "Hey, is something wrong? Is something bothering you?"

You look up at him, and since you don't want to lie to him, you say "Um, y-yeah.. but I don't really feel comfortable talking about it right now.." because you really don't, and then look down, again.

"Well, if something's really bothering you.. maybe I could help. I'd hate to later find out about it, knowing I could've done something to help you, or at least cheered you up, especially since I care about you so much."

You look up at him, surprised and excited, "You do?"

"Well- yeah, of course" he smirks, "I mean- I've always cared about you, ever since you joined the band. Because, then.. I learned more about you, and found out that you were a great person."

"Aww- but, you're not just saying that to make me tell you what's bugging me, right?" you smirk and raise your right eyebrow.

He laughs, "no, it's true. But if it is helping you tell me, that's great, I'll continue!" And now you both laugh.

"No, no," you shake your head and look at the floor, "I'll, I'll tell you." you look up at him, then look around, thinking. "Um-"

Someone knocks on the door, shouting "Can I come in?!" Kier looks at you, with those beautiful green and hazel eyes, for approval. You smile a little and look at the door, shouting "Come in!" Drew opens the door, with the sound of the other band Black Veil Brides performing, blasting out, and walks in. "Okay, good. You're not stuck trying to put your jeans on again," you laugh and he looks at you, surprised. "Oh, hi (Y/N)." 

You smile, "Hi Drew." 

"Um, anyways. Come on, guys; BVB will be done in 10 minutes, and we come on a couple of minutes after them." BVB being the band Black Veil Brides, who you're on tour with.

"Okay, we'll be there in a few of minutes." Kier says.

Drew raises his eyebrows, "Promise?"

"Yes, mum" Kier says while rolling his eyes and smiling.

"Okay, fine" Drew turns around and walks out, closing the door.

"Well, we better get going, then" You start to get up, but Kier stops you by putting his hand on your arm. "After, you tell me what's bothering you."

You sigh, "Okay" and sit back down. You look around, thinking of how to say it. You close my eyes, half-talking to yourself, "Okay, I'm just going to come out and say it." You open my eyes and take a deep breath, looking at Kier, "I like you."

Kier's happy, beautiful, anxious face turns into a shocked, beautiful, nervous face. "..What?"

"I like you. And I can't believe I finally said it, too.. Wow."

After a few seconds of silence, you decide to break it. "But, if you don't like me back.. I-I guess that's fine. I just hope it won't be too awkward between us, and at least you finally know how I truly feel about you."

"T-this is a stupid question, but.. y-you me-"

"Yes, I don't just mean as a friend, I mean as a.. boyfriend, or lover."

After a few seconds, a grin comes upon his face. "Well.. um.. you know, (Y/N), I-I-"

An annoyed Laurence comes in and interrupts Kier, without knocking. "What are you guys still doing here? Didn't Drew come in a couple of minutes ago, saying that we were performing soon?"

You look at him, nervous. "Oh, uh- Yeah, we-"

"Then why are you still in here?"

"Um, w-we were talking about something.. uh.. personal, I guess."

"Well, I hope you're done.."

"Oh, yes. We are. Aren't we, (Y/N)?" he looks at you with those beautiful eyes again, and winks with one of them, then smirking 'cause he knows you love it.

You blush a little, trying not to smile. "Y-yes," you look up at Laurence, "yes, we are."

Laurence looks confused and curious, like he knows something's up, but he won't ask what it is, yet. "Um, okay, well.. let's go, then. Come on!"

You two both get up and follow Laurence out of Kier's dressing room, and since you're behind him and everyone, Kier whispers "What I was saying was, that, I like you, too" in your ear and kisses your cheek, while you're walking. You both look at each other, you shocked but also smiling, him smirking, then he winks again and catches up with the rest of the members, walking fast until he's next to Laurence. You try to keep up with the pace that they're going at, while also trying to take this all in, realize it's not just a dream, and not to freak out.

When the members of Black Veil Brides walk backstage, all sweaty, proud and out of breath, Andy, the lead singer, greets us. "Hey, guys.. That crowd, was.. fucking great.. have fun, haha!" he pats Kier's back, and Jake, their lead guitarist, pats Laurence's back, before they walk away.

Kier and Laurence look at each other, then at you, Drew, Cyrus and Luke, shocked and mouthing the words 'oh my god,' then you pick up your instruments and pick's (Luke picks up his drum sticks), and walk out onto the stage, half of the crowd cheering instantly. Only half because the other half only come to see BVB, but some of them will still be there while you come on, and stay because they also like your music..

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's it. I haven't edited this since December so hopefully it's still fine. Might write a part 2 to it someday but we don't know yet. Originally wrote in March of 2015, and am now posting it to AO3 (but I first posted it to Wattpad on December 31st, 2015, and Quotev January 10th, 2016..). Hope you liked it. This is my only FVK work so far, but hopefully I'll post more eventually! Bye! - SunshineGunner.


End file.
